


[Podfic] Protocol 1985

by hollimichele, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy crow, it worked,” someone says.</p>
<p>Wherein Clint and Natasha meet Howard and Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Protocol 1985

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protocol 1985](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448129) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



Length: 00:36:50

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Protocol%201985.mp3) (33.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Protocol%201985.m4b) (17.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
